Wiki Content
Obliterate Everything 3 is a strategy game based on your ability to balence attack and defense with limited resources. Thus the backbone of this game is to devise strategies to do so and thus defeat the enemy. I will start with a special strategy I have learnt by watching YouTube videos by Kayque Maia. The link is provided below; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEJiZ7E2qRE For those of you who do not completely understand what he is doing, the strategy requires the player's posession of the constructor auxiliary. Players then use copious amounts of their starting energy to build a constructor to expand the build space. (The game must be paused first) This constructor must be placed in such a way so that it points toward the enemy's base. Then, the player must click the pause button IN QUICK SUCCESSION, AS QUICKLY AS THEY CAN, and then build another constructor, again positioning it such that the build range expands closer to the enemy's base. Thus, this must continue until the player reaches a point such that the last constructor built allows the player to build structures around the enemy base, surrounding it with defensive turrets. This is a variant of turret-rushing. Now, you may ask, which defensive turrets to use? The shock turret is extremely good to use, as it will to some degree stun the enemy as well as damage it so that it cannot build correctly. Build the turrets whilst the game is paused. Now, if you don't have the shock turret, then use the autogun, DO NOT USE THE BLASTER OR DOUBLE-BLASTER as they have less firepower. An appropriate upgrade would be to increase cannon power so that they are more powerful and numerous turret upgrades are to be bought for this strategy. After building a ring of turrets around the enemy base, having expended all your budget for the game, then unpause the game and then watch your turrets attack the enemy base directly! It usually works, but depends on a few factors, firstly; The distance between your base and their base is important. If the enemy base spawns close to your base, then your in luck but if it spawns far away, check your budget, doing the numbers so that you can see how your budget will hold if you are to build constructors to reach their base.The balence between budget and space is very important in this case. If you cannot build enough turrets to defeat the enemy base, it wil be able to spawn plenty of turrets to counter yours so make sure that enough turrets are put down. So, this enforces what I said earlier about the shock turrets, they are cheap so you can build a whole lot of them if your budget is tight, they only cost fifty energy, a huge saving compared to autoguns. Upgrade shock technology in order to garauntee your success on the level using shock turrets. This is especially good for bossess. Secondly, The budget you are given in a level is important. IF YOU DO NOT THINK YOU DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY, THEN DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS METHOD, AS I DO NOT WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR FAILURE ON A LEVEL. My primary goal is to ensure that your smash throught the game with ease, so that you have a whole lotta fun playing it. Anyway, if your budget is suitable, then it will work. REMEMBER TO DO THE MATH ON THIS ONE. IF YOU ARE SCARED OF MATH THEN I WILL TELL YOU THAT YOU ONLY REQUIRE BASIC NUMERICAL SKILLS LIKE SUBTRACTION, SO DON'T BE SCARED. Do the math whilst your game is paused. I like to have a calculator handy but you are clever enough to use your own head to estimate. Example; if you require two constructors, then take 500*2=1000 and then subtract that from your total energy. Then, divide the remainder by the number of turrets you plan to build. I cannot totally ensure that you will know how many are required to take down a boss for example, you have to estimate, I apologise as I don't know how to explain that. The next strategy that I am going to cover is carrier rushing. There are several types of missions in the game, but one of the most difficult is the 'defense' mission. Now, lets start with the nature of the attack. There will be no enemy base; and this means that you cannot turret rush. The AI will send squads of fighters after your base. They appear from the sides of the screen. Then, it will send medium and eventually capitol ships after your base. It has been conceived that this type of level is used by players to improve their defensive capabilities, but in my opinion, carrier rushing will work. The trick is that the AI sends the fighters first and they will be in a group of say three fighters. (most commonly). You then build repair turrets to avert their damage and build as many generators as you like, as the AI will not send in any more ships until the first wave is destroyed. Thus, with enough repair turrets, you can sit tight and readily avert the small damage by the fighters, while building up your energy supplies. When you have seven to eight large generators, then build a few carrier capitol ships such as the fleet carrier or the huge one. Their fighter swarms will take care of most of the medium and capitol ships that the AI throws at you after the attacks by smaller ships. Make sure that there are enough repair turrets to defend and avert damage, if you really want to, build some defensive turrets to deal with the few ships which do get through the fighter swarms which your carriers spawn. You can also use light carrier for this but I prefer using fleet carriers as they spawn more fighters. This is not the only way to beat defense missions, but it certainly is an effective method. If you run out of build space, use the constructor auxiliary to compensate and provide more space for your star ports. This method is the best way to defend against missions when your base spawns in the middle of the screen, such that it faces attack from all directions due to enemies entering from all corners and sides of the screen to attack. Players who use a defense system involving turrets will find it hard to win as they have to ensure their defense compensates for the omnidirectional attacks by the AI. For other maps, when the base spawns at the end of the map, you have a better chance of using turret-based defenses. But, bewhere of two things, firstly infestor faction. The small ships will crash into some of your structures and infect them instantly losing you the game. To counter this, I usually place a few repair turrets around the based to distract the infestors and to prevent my base from being infested. Another trick that the AI uses is used in instances when the base spawns at the side of the long screen and you have good forward turret defense. The enemies will suddenly spawn from another direction, usually to the side of your base and destroy it if you do not have enough defenses. Thus, prepare your defenses for attack from all directions in these situations as you never can predict when the AI will do this. Another type of mission is the skirmish. In this mission, enemies will spawn at least two bases around your base, usually in a triangular fashion with your base on one angle. Then, the two opposing sides will start to attack each other and you. One of the best strategies for this type of level is to hide in the corner you spawned in, then increase your energy until you can spam capitols. A few defensive turrets placed behind your base will take care of stray fighters from the other sides which may happen to encounter your base. USE CONSTRUCTORS TO EXPAND YOUR BUILD RANGE. Now, unleash your capitols as soon as possible, as if each side creates capitols before you then you have basically lost. Then, attack. Use carriers as they are the most powerful. Avoid using the Annihalator for infest as their infestor swarm will overrun and take over you large ship, thus turning them against you. Pay close attention to which side of the battle excluding you is winning/losing, but usually the AI will keep both alive as they will be given similar advantages in combat. If get twin infest, abandon the level for you have a very low chance of winning. Try another level or restart the game. There is only once when I got two infest for a skirmish and I lost in seconds as both of them turned on me at once. That is unusual for the game to do that, as they are supposed to fight each other, but, this is what happened to me. There are other ways to beat skirmish which I will cover later in this discussion. Oh and by the way, supercarriers with carrier mod make such a difference. Along with the heavy industry mod, these can take out an entire enemy base late game; but when fighting the black hole factions, be sure to spawn as many as you can using the physics lab. The black hole cannon can one-shot your supercarriers. Your best bet is to spawn as many as possible as well as make sure that they spawn a lot of fighters, as the black hole cannons are more likely to waste shots on weak fighters.